


By The Coast

by JlieV



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieV/pseuds/JlieV
Summary: This is a short one, and the prompt is sunset. I want to get better at writing short oneshots so tell me what you guys think !! Hope you guys like it





	By The Coast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one, and the prompt is sunset. I want to get better at writing short oneshots so tell me what you guys think !! Hope you guys like it

Lapis’ gaze shifted to the window as the sun sank down into the trees, merging with the calming blue of the ocean. Time passed by and Peridot haven’t come back yet. 

The sun afar casted its fiery rays across the field, dancing upon the tallest trees. Hues of brilliant oranges and yellows dissolved into the sky, slowly deepened into a magenta, then purple, then melted into shades of dark blue. Cotton candy clouds were dyed with touches of flushed pink, swirling and dancing into the night. 

Where the hell is Peridot again ?

Lapis made her way into the field, her wings lifted her up into the air. She flew up onto the hills, squinted her eyes so hard that they almost became a flat line, searching for Peridot. Lapis then spotted a small silhouette sitting on the beach, bathed in the warm glow of the sun. Peridot stared at the glorious sunset, hands behind her back, next to her a basket of flowers. 

Lapis quietly sat down beside her. She didn’t seem to startle her. Their eyes still fixed on the scenery. Everything around them flew by so slowly, as if it wanted to capture and cherish this moment forever. 

Peridot was the one who broke the silence. She hovered the basket of flowers over Lapis’ face, followed by the brightest grin Lapis has ever seen. Lapis remembered Peridot going on and on about how she found those flowers, or when Steven with the others joined and they even made flower crowns together. She could listen to this for forever to be honest.

The look on Lapis face was soft and dearing, her eyes capturing every slightest movement of the other figure. She nodded and chuckled along with Peridot enthusiastic narration. It was the best feeling in the world.

‘Peridot’ is what Lapis would say every time after a story is finished, her gaze softened.

What she got in return is always a soft kiss on the lip and the same reply:

‘Yeah, me too.’


End file.
